The Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Potter Trilogy Trailers
Here are some trailers for The Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Trilogy by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Harry Potter *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby (from Ducktales) as Ron Weasley *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Hermione Granger *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Professor Dumbledore *Elmer Fudd (from Looney Tunes) as Professor Snape *King Koopa (from Mario) as Lord Voldermort *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Harry Hogwarts *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Madam Hootch *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Draco Malfoy *Shrek as Sirius Black *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) as Professor Lupin *Young Ronno (from Bambi) as Young Tom Riddle *Roger and Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Harry Potter's Parents *Hiram Flaversham (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Ollivander *Mr. Toad (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Griphook *Old Ben Kenobi (Ghost Form) (from Star Wars) as Nearly Headless Nick *Fat Albert as Rubeus Hagrid *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Filius Flitwick *Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) as Vernon Dursley *Bowser Jr (from Mario) as Quirinus Quirrell *Ichabod Crane (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Mr. Ollivander *Sculley Maid (from The Sword in the Stone) as Petunia Dursley *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Minerva McGonagall *Slimer (from The Real Ghostbusters) as Peeves *Daisy Duck as Molly Weasley *Yosemite Sam (from Looney Tunes) as Argus Filch *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Oliver Wood *Tom and Jerry as Fred and George *Kenny McCormick as Percy Weasley *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as Ginny Weasley *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Dudley Dursley *Eric Cartman as Neville Longbottom *Kyle Broflovski as Seamus Finnigan *Stan Marsh as Dean Thomas *Shadow (from Sonic) as Gilderoy Lockhart *Donald Duck as Arthur Weasley *Shan Yu (from Mulan) as Lucius Malfoy *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as The Flying Car *Ebenezer Scrooge (from Muppets) as Cornelius Fudge *The Bear (from Balto) as Basilisk *Toon Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Aragog *Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone) as Fawkes *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Moaning Myrtle *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Peter Pettigrew *Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Sybill Trelawney *Discord (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Buckbeak *Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Dementor Ghosts *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Rita Skeeter *Lauri (from Fat Albert) as Olympe Maxime *Jane Darling, Wendy Darling, and Tiger Lily (from Peter Pan) as Cho Chang *Witch Hazel as Bellatrix Lestrange *Peter Griffin as Xenophilius Lovegood *Lois Griffin as Luna *Cleveland Brown as Rufus Scrimgeour *Madam Mim as Dolores Umbridge *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Crabbe and Goyle *Catty (from Dumbo) as Helena Ravenclaw *Numbuh 86 as Tonks *and many more Transcript Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 1: The Sorcerer's Stone *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures, This is Hogwarts. A school, just like yours. *Granny: Welcome to your first flying lesson. *Narrator: Where students fly. *Numbuh 4: Whoa! *Narrator: Homework explodes. *Eddy: Whoa! *Edd: I think we'll need another feather over here, Grandpa Max. *Ed: Yep. (laughs) *Narrator: And teachers transform their students into wizards. *Huey: That was certainly brilliant. *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 1: The Sorcerer's Stone. *Twilight Sparkle: Now that's really clever, isn't it? *Narrator: Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 2: The Chamber of Secrets *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures, You can prepare to be dreaming... Beyond the limits of danger. As the edge of adventure. Enter the foundries of your imagination. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Give us that lamp! *Narrator: Coming Soon... *Jasper and Horace: Scared, Ed boys? *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: You wish, Badduns. *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 2: The Chamber of Secrets. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures, The next continuing chapter in the Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter Trilogy series. *Elmer Fudd: Turn to page 394. *Voice: Shrek has escaped from Azkaban Prison. *Ed: Oh no! *Edd: I hope he finds us. *Eddy: And if he does, we'll be ready. *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 4: The Goblet Fire *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures... *Grandpa Lou: Hogwarts has chosen to host a legendary event. *Narrator: One epic challenge. *Grandpa Lou: The Try Wizard Tournament. *Narrator: Two new schools... Three dangerous tasks. *Fluttershy: We're scared for you. *Pinkie Pie: I can't watch. *Narrator: The next chapter. Is coming soon. Ed, Edd, and Eddy 4: The Goblet Fire. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 5: The Order of The Phoenix *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures, When old enemies return... *Lampwick: The last time on not gaining power, he almost destroyed everything we hold there. *Voice: Now, look at me. *Narrator: A new order is born. *Rarity: We need to find someone, who can teach us to defend ourselves. *Rainbow Dash: Yes, but who? *Applejack: If we know just who they are, that is. *Narrator: And the fate of their world will be decided. *Elmer Fudd: You're all weak. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: You lie! *Elmer Fudd: Then prove it. *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 5: The Order of the Phoenix. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 6: The Half Blood Prince *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures... *Grandpa Lou: What you are looking at memories... *Narrator: The answers to the future... *Ronno: We can make bad things happen to people on the Internet. *Narrator: Are buried in the past. *Ronno: I can speak to snakes. *Grandpa Lou: You three must obey brief commands which I tell you without any questions. If I ask you to hide, you do that. If I tell you to run, you'll do it. *Edd: We must be brave! *Ed: Strong! *Eddy: And powerful! *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Stand back! *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 6: The Half Blood Prince. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures, Coming Soon... *Twilight Sparkle: Guys, I think it's Christmas Eve... *Narrator: So spend the holidays. With someone you love. *King Koopa: Come. We've saved you a seat. *Narrator: And celebrate the movie event of the generation. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Merry Christmas, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 1. Rated G. Coming Soon... Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Pictures... *Anita: We've been separated... *Ed: Oh no. *Edd: That means. We have to go back... *Eddy: Musn't we? *Hiram Flaversham: He's after you, guys. You don't stand a chance. *Mr. Toad: Hold on! *Huey: That doesn't sound good. *Dewey: Yeah. Not good. *Louie: Not good at all. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Help! *Narrator: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter 7: The Deathly Hallows Part 2. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino